fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charm
C'harm'(born Ryder Cunningham, nicknamed Ry) is a Human/Homo magi female hybrid and a member of the FusionFall Heroes. Character History Ryder was born in a pocket dimension that was formed by many witch covens in the 1600s to Escape the Witch Trials. The population grew as more and more trials were held. Soon a city would appear where one should not be all over the world. The residents of the dimension are essentially British by accent and can vary depending on what part of the city they come from. By the time of Ryder's birth, the city had grown by more than witches but by creatures that go bump in the night or just don't fit into the world. It's a seemingly charming place where everyone seems to know everyone; something Ryder hated growing up. Ryder was born to a mother who had just lost her husband in an accident. Ryder grew up with only her mother to rely on. Until her mother found her stepfather. Ryder didn't like her stepdad. He had no problem hitting her mother but waited until Ryder was a teenager to make threats and hits at her. Ryder came to the regular world trying to escape her stepfather's clutches. She roamed for months trying to find her way around and feeling incredibly guilty for leaving her mother behind with that monster. The thing about Ryder is that she didn't mind if he hit her. She just felt like her mother deserved more respect and a better life. She set about trying to find a way to make that happen- in this world, away from her stepfather. She took the alias Charm after a run-in with Doctor Fate. He had thought she was up to no good but after a small battle where Ryder used her wits and agility as well as minimal spell use, she managed to get him to listen to her. It turns out that whilst she fit the description of what was happening, Ryder was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He gave her an ultimatum after she mentioned her new goal in life; Act clean or someone will clean her up. Ryder took some time to think about it before finding some trouble near by. Whilst a squad from the Fusion Original were already working on it, they did not have enough energy or power to subdue the enemy (a magical creature known as a Shadow- which Ryder just happened to know about because they came from the same dimension as she did). After a short battle, Charm made her introductions and made up her mind before asking to join them. For the first few years this worked until she got word, her father had come to the Italy searching for her. Fearing her father would find her, she fled from Italy, stopping here and there, until she ended up in Elmore, Beach City. There she was going after the same bad guy as the Fusions, thus meeting them and becoming part of the team. Appearance Mira is described as being a very pretty girl due to her alien part. She has long, red, wavy hair usually tied up in a high ponytail. She has bright blue eyes and a round face. Her skin is the exact same tone as Robin's, but due to her unknown alien part, it changes color when it's too hot or cold. Her usual outfit consists of Faded, sleeveless red dress with pointed black line at the front of the skirt''.'' She wears a white shawl like cloak''. She also wears black pants with red soles around the feet. '' Personality Ryder is stubborn and hardheaded. She does not like giving up or feeling useless. After a few years of her stepfather's abuse towards her mother and herself, she had hardened her heart and became able to block out emotions. Where some people with a history of being physically abused would become jittery and jumpy, Ryder became angry. Ryder can be very violent. As Charm, she has a lot more freedom with her magic and anger. This makes her a lot calmer when in the field. Charm can also be socially awkward, coming from a world where references were far, far behind the times and not understanding some slang terms. Powers and Abilities Although Charm is a very nice and caring girl, she is an unmatched fighter. * Picture Projection: '''Charm has the power to use the atoms around her and form them into pictures of anything in the known universe. She also has the power to project them up to 5 meters away from her, creating the illusion of the thing. * '''Flight: '''Miracle has the power to fly without any aid or electronic device. * '''White Energy Beams: '''When Miracle is extremely mad, she can rearrange one of her pictures' atoms into a deadly white energy beam. When shot at something, it is powerful enough to burn a giant hole into titanium. However she may only use this whenever she is truly mad. * '''Life Longevity: '''Due to her alien half, she is able to live much longer than a human being. She can live for more than 1,000+ years. * '''Increased Endurance: '''Due to her past and joining the Fusions, she can take multiple hard hits before she gives out. * '''Increased Agility: '''She also is very agile, often performing gymnastics and running when she can. * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''Mira kickboxes very often and is often found in the training centre kickboxing with a robot or someone else. Thus she is very good at hand to hand combat. * '''Magic, basic fighting skills Weaknesses Even though Charm is an avid fighter, she still has a human half and makes many mistakes. * Multiple Personality Disorder * '''Emotions: '''She can tend to rush into things when her emotions are running high. Therefore she must keep them under control. * '''Sensitive About Her Past: '''When someone brings something up like her past, she gets angry and frustrated and is often rude to them. Category:Characters Category:Females